Fallen Angel
by Scwibbleee
Summary: Eari is a normal twelve year old girl. On the way home from school one night, she sees Ed fall out of the sky. What does she do? Introduces him to her closest friends and makes him part of the family.
1. Sky Diver

Eari slouched as she walked up the hill, dragging her feet. She really hated walking home from school. 'C'mon, almost home!' She thought, standing up straight. 'Its Tuesday, only three more days of the hell hole!' She got her mobile out of her pocket. Three thirty. She peered to her left and looked at the field. There was this large, gate type thing in the sky. Was someone going to heaven? Wait, was she going to die? How come that thing looked fimiliar? All of a sudden a boy fell out of it, slamming into the grass. Eari stood still, blinking blankly. Well, at least the rugby players weren't practicing today...What was she thinking? A boy fell out of a gate in the sky?????? She had to investigate this matter! ...Okay, she had been watching too much FMA. Sometimes she felt the urge to salute to her teachers. Or bow...she needed to lay off the anime. Eari ran back down the hill, her ginger hair blowing in the wind behind her. She climbed over the fence, running onto the field. Sure enough, there was a boy there. He looked a little bit older than she was, but not much or he would have been taller. He was blonde...well...not blonde exactly...more...gold? People used to call her hair gold... She poked the boys left arm. Poke, poke. Wait...She could be dealing with a corpse here...EEW MAGGOTS AND STUFF! Eari stood up in fright, when the boy woke up.

"Where am I?" Asked the boy.

"Uuum, you're at Burikkufierudozu*," Eari replied. *Japanese version of the place this was based on

"Wheres that?"

"Puraimausu."

"Wheres that?"

"Divan."

"Wheres that?"

"Enranddo."

"Wheres that?" By this time Eari was very confused.

"Jeez, if you just fell out of the sky you're not going to know where anything is are you?"

"Um, guess not." The boy stood up.

"You look familiar, don't suppose you could tell me your name could you sunshine?"

"SUNSHINE? I'm Edward Elric." Eari burst out laughing.

"Okay, that was funny. I said you looked familiar, but you don't need to say that! Have you been spying on me? Not many people know I like FMA..."

"FMA? Whats that? Whats so funny? Why is my name funny?"

"This is getting a bit ridiculous now." Eari began to molest 'Eds' right arm.

"Hey! What are you doing? Thats my arm!" Eari managed to pull up his sleeve to reveal shiny silver.

"...EH? Its the real ED?"

"Yeah, do you mind?" Ed tugged his arm out of Eari's grasp.

"Full size too..."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THEY GET SMALLER EVERY TIME THEY GO THROUGH THE GATE!"

"I always wanted to say this...you. Anyways we should get out of this field! This way!" Eari began to climb back over the fence. Ed followed. The walk to Eari's flat mostly consisited of Eari asking Ed questions. Eventually, they came to a big grey building. "Quite big isn't it?" Eari proudly announced.

"Even Eastern Headquarters was bigger," Ed retorted. "If this isn't a public or a community building, you must be pretty rich."

"I don't own all these idiot. Its a bit like the dorms, people live here. Its shared. Its called a block of flats."

"Oh, you're poor then."

"WE'RE NOT POOR!"

"Whatever." Eari unlocked the door and after four flights of stairs, she began to unlock another door. Ed breathed heavily. "You're saying you LIVE here?"

"You get used to it." Eari breathed normally.

"And this place STINKS!"

"You get used to it." She stepped inside. "Welcome to my humble aboard! Or...some shit like that." Ed followed Eari in. "I'm home! And uh, my friends here!"

"Hello!" Came a voice from upstairs. Eari went into the living room and went online. It was gone four by now because Ed held her up. Luckily, the screen said _Mitsoka is online._

"Whats that?" Ed asked, pointing to the computer as he entered the room.

"Its a computer Ed, I'll explain it later." Eari got up the chat box and typed _wat wud u say if i sed i had edward elric in my house_.

Mitsoka typed back _?_

_cos i have edward elric in my house_

_hehehe_

_no im serious i'll go over urs now and prove it_

_huh_

But Eari had already gone offline and was getting money from her mum. She ran back down the stairs, put her money in her pocket and zoomed out the door, leaving Ed standing there confused. "C'mon Ed!" Eari called and Ed zoomed out the door. They walked across the road towards the bus stop. There were a couple of people there, then a bus pulled up.

"Whats that?" Asked Ed. Eari payed for two child dayrider tickets and sat down. Ed went and sat down next to her.

"This is a bus Ed, don't act weird, we're in public." As it were, they were getting stared at. The bus pulled up in the city centre and Eari guessed which one they would be catching next, which luckily turned out to be the right one. After getting off, they crossed the road and begin to go down a hill. About four houses down, Eari went up a driveway. "Ed, stay there." She pointed to behind a bush and a wall. She walked up the stone steps and knocked on the door. A tall man answered with a small girl behind him.

"Oh, Eari! What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well, you know, I was just in the neighbourhood and I had some free time...is Mitsoka in?"

The small girl who was Mitsoka's younger sister, Ai, shouted "Mitsoka! Eari's here!" Mitsoka instantly came running and stood there in the doorway, gobsmacked. The tall man who was Mitsoka's father and Ai, walked away.

"Eari!" Was all Mitsoka could say...she couldn't beleive that Eari had come all this way.

"Hey!" Eari replied. Then she remembered that Ed was still behind the wall/bush thing. "Get your fluffy coat and some shoes, I have someone for you to meet." Mitsoka was obedient and followed Eari down the stone steps and behind the wall/bush thing. "Mitsoka, this is Ed. Ed, this is Mitsoka."

"Hey!" Ed was trying not to act weird so he used Eari's greeting word from earlier.

"I-its Ed..." Mitsoka stuttered, pointing at Ed.

"Yeah," said Eari.

"WE HAVE TO SHOW NADESHIKO!"

"Yay! The more the merrier!" Eari and Mitsoka skipped off with a confused Ed following. After about five minutes because they were skipping, they got to Nadeshiko's house. Eari and Mitsoka rung the old fashioned bell that was outside the house, while Ed decided to stand behind another wall/bush thing. Nadeshiko's mother said that she was on the trampoline. So after she had shut the door, Eari and Mitsoka skipped up the driveway, getting Ed to follow. They entered the back garden, their heads bobbing to Nadeshiko on the trampoline. Nadeshiko stopped when she saw them.

"Eari-chan!" She bounced off the trampoline and ran over to Eari, hugging her.

"Nadeshiko!" Eari cheered. Nadeshiko spotted Ed.

"Huh? Who's this?"

"This is Ed." After staring at him blankly for a moment, Nadeshiko hugged Ed.

"Its Ed! Its just like in the fanfics!"

"She beleived that easily..." Eari and Mitsoka said to eachother. Then Eari remembered that she had yet to explain to Ed that he was an anime character in this world.

"Um, where is Ed going to stay? He can't stay at my place," Eari said.

"Nor mine," said Mitsoka.

"Not mine either," said Nadeshiko who had now gotten over the fact that Ed was there. Then an idea popped into her head. "Hey, if Ed can come here, maybe Kaname-sama can!"

"Yeah! Kaname-sama! We'll wait for you!" Eari prayed. Nadeshiko and Eari had stars in their eyes. Mitsoka slammed her hand to her head.

"Back to where I'm going to stay..." Said Ed.

"Who has practically an empty house and is trustworthy..." Mitsoka and Nadeshiko said. Then they started staring at Eari.

"What?" Said Eari. "Ah! No! Not my nans!" She side stepped away.

"What else are we going to do?" Asked Mitsoka. It was decided that they would take Ed to Eari's grandma's house. All the way Eari was sulking. She couldn't even get her nan to understand her own TV! This was going to really confusing for her. Eari's grandma was called Akane and Akane lived down the road from Mitsoka. She was surprised to find the four people on her doorstep. They sat in the living room while Akane made some squash and some biscuits because Eari and Ed hadn't eaten.

"So how are you gonna tell her?" Asked Nadeshiko.

"I have no clue," replied Eari. Akane came in and sat next to her.

"Um, grandma," she started.

"What is it Eari-chan?" Replied Akane. Hopefully this would explain things to Ed aswell.

"Well, theres this anime called Fullmetal Alchemist right? Well...at the end of it Edward Elric, the main character dies and goes into another world...and this is him." She waved at Ed.

"I see." Eari cheered inside. She understood! "This has happened before, long long time ago. Edward can stay here tonight."

"Yay!" Eari jumped up and did a little dance. Then she began to high five everyone. That evening Eari left Ed with Akane and Mitsoka's father took her home.

* * *

**Yeah, I decided to start another story. But this isn't the end of Water Angel! I just do many different things at once. Its how I click. Review!**


	2. The Feminine Kind

_Beep Beep Beep_

Eari rolled over. What did that dreaded alarm want now? Oh! The alarm! Eari rolled the other way and shut the alarm off. She wanted to sleep. Ah! Ed! Now she remembered! Eari got up and changed into her school uniform. She ate her weetabix, got some spare change and her bag and walked out the door. It was early, because she needed to catch two buses. Today, her mum would think she has gone to school, but Akane was going to ring up and say she wouldn't be coming in and not to phone because they would be at the doctors. Eari got on the first bus and bought a child dayrider. "You're early this morning miss," said the driver. "You're also headed the wrong way for school."

"Ah, theres something I need to pick up," Eari replied. She took her seat and stared out the window. The bus was empty apart from a couple of people going to work early. It was still dark outside. The bus pulled up in the city centre and Eari got off. It was now starting to get light and students from other schools were getting on buses. She got on the second bus.

"Eh? This is the wrong bus for where your headed. If you go you're gonna be late," said the second bus driver.

"Sick family member," Eari replied. "I'm going to get a lift after I go and visit." She took her seat again. Why couldn't the bus drivers mind their own buisness? Eari smiled at the surroundings that were so familiar. Three years ago, she and her mum moved out of Akane's house because her mum and Akane kept arguing. She missed living there so much. The bus pulled up and she got off, not bothering to thank this second nosy bus driver. She crossed the road and walked down the hill, good memories flooding her mind. She sighed and knocked on Akane's door. Eari heard shooing, before Akane answered.

"Ah, Eari its you. Ed wanted to answer the door but I said no in case it was somebody else," she said letting Eari in.

"Where is the curious kitten?" Eari asked.

"He's in the living room, have you had breakfast?"

"Yes I've had my weetabix." Ed and Eari chatted for a while before the doorbell rung. Akane answered it. It was Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko, Eari and Ed made their way up to Mitsoka's house. Eari and Ed hid behind the bush/wall thing while Nadeshiko came out with Mitsoka. Then they all made their way to Mitsoka and Nadeshiko's school, Puraimausuhai Sukurufoo Garuzu.

"See you at break time then!" Said Nadeshiko.

"W-wait, you're just going to leave us here!" Exclaimed Eari. "What are we supposed to do until then?"

"Relax, you have eachother." Ed and Eari chatted more to pass the time. Then break time came.

"Wait until you meet Kageka, she's a fan of yours," Eari told Ed. "A big fan. You might need to actually beware." They met up with Mitsoka, Nadeshiko, Kageka and Rai in the playground. Kageka went up to Ed.

"Ed will you marry me?" She asked. For some reason Eari burst out laughing.

"Um..."

"Will you have babies with me?" You couldn't keep that serious meaning Eari would continue laughing.

"Um..."

"If you can't answer, at least give her a hug Ed," Eari said, settling down. She turned to Nadeshiko. "We would probably be like that with Kaname-sama." Eari and Nadeshiko started talking about how they had heard Kaname 'talk' to them and Eari told Nadeshiko about her dream where they had a love triangle. Mitsoka slammed her hand to her head again, as she did whenever Nadeshiko and Eari would begin to talk about Kaname. Rai hid behind her. Meanwhile Ed had given Kageka a hug. But then he found he couldn't prise her off him. Nadeshiko, Mitsoka and Eari had to pull as eventually the bell had gone. Rai wouldn't go near Ed. "I warned you," Eari said, smirking.

"What?" Ed asked, seeing Eari's smirk.

"I was just wondering what would happen if she met Death the kid." Ed and Eari sat bored on a wall. Eventually, Eari began to play on her phone.

"Whats that?" Eari ended up explaining to Ed what a mobile phone was. It took a while for him to understand. Then lunch time came about.

"Kageka again..." Ed moaned.

"She'll get used to the fact that you're here," Eari replied.

"Thanks."

"At least she hasn't glomped you yet."

Ed gulped. "Whats that?"

"Nothing." After a Q & A with Ed, Eari noticied that Rai was still hiding. "Jeez, you're not still afraid of Ed and Al are you?" She nodded. Ed got up and walked over to Rai, Kageka clinging on to his arm. Rai began to scream and ran to the other side of the playground. Ed began to chase her, Kageka on his arm. This was fun. Eari ran after him, trying to make sure he wouldn't get seen by anyone as this was a girls school. Then Mitsoka and Nadeshiko began to chase Eari because she was wearing a different school uniform. After a while everyone was worn out and the four girls went back to class. Eari and Ed began to walk off of the school premises.

"Oi! What are your names and tutor groups? Leaving the school premisis is forbidden!" Eari was wearing a black cloak and Ed looked like a girl from the back, so he must of thought they were students.

"S-sorry," Eari began to make up a random excuse on the spot. "We thought we saw a cat and we wanted to make sure it got across the road okay.

"Thats fair enough...return to your class now though." The teacher walked off and Eari sighed. Then a lightbulb turned on in her head. She did her cloak up dragged Ed to the P.E department. Thats where she cornered Ed with rope in one hand and two tennis balls in the other. In an instant, the rope was tied around Eds waist, and the tennis balls in in his shirt.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME!!?" Ed shouted.

"You look more feminine now," Eari replied. "C'mon." The two ran around the school, pretending they had things to do. Everyone thought they were students. The end of the day came soon enough. Kageka walked up to Ed and was about to hug him when she pointed to his chest. Ed screeched and threw the tennis balls out. They bounced away and Eari and Mitsoka tried to catch one.

"I'm going to catch one and keep it in memory that it was once one of Eds boobs!" Eari cheered. Kageka hugged Ed.

"I'll see you soon Ed..." she whined. Eventually, Eari, Ed, Mitsoka, Nadeshiko and Poemu were able to walk home. Eari had texted her mum telling her that she was out with some friends, which was half true. Nadeshiko, Mitsoka, Eari and Ed hung around in the field behind Akane and Mitsoka's houses for a bit, before they all went home for tea. Ed and Eari had cheese toasties as Akane thinks that you should have a big lunch and a small dinner. Thats when Akane handed Eari a card.

"Here, its today isn't it?" She asked. Eari looked at the calender. "Thats right! Its the eighteenth today! Ed made me forget!"

"Don't make out its all me," Ed said. "Besides, whats the eighteenth?" Eari smiled.

"Its my thirteenth birthday today Ed." Ed gasped.

"R-really, happy birthday!" They had a mini birthday party for Eari, then she got the bus home.


	3. Bored Without You

Eari sighed as she did up her shirt. Today was a normal day. She would have to try and endure Spanish without daydreaming. Damn that was going to be hard. After she had eaten and done her hair, she began to walk to school. She walked past the field where she had found Ed. She sighed and played on her new silver mobile which she had got for her birthday. It was shiny. Soon she got to Ami's house. Ami came out and they made small talk while they walked the rest of the way to school. The went to the Spar on the way. In registration that morning, Eari might have well have been asleep. She just stared at the wall behind her tutor, Mr Fini. He wondered if she was still ill.

Meanwhile, Ed decided to look around Akane's house. Everyone had gone to school today, so he was bored. He was happy, however, that he had a sort of family. Akane said that Ed could live with her permanently, so anyone that came by knew that he was sort of an adoptive son. Akane couldn't do it officially, because he had no birth certificate. But to everyone he was her adoptive son. Ed made a habit of squeezing into small spaces.

At Eari's school it was breaktime and Eari stood with her friends, not saying anything. Her thoughts were cut, however, by Daichi outstretching his arms for a hug. Eari hugged the boy and then began to imitate his height, as it reminded her of Ed, although Ed was taller than her. Eari did not manage to pay attention in spanish and kept spacing out. This caught the attention of Aoi and Asuka, but luckily not the teacher. Eari never payed attention in Maths, so it didn't matter anyway. She doodled very bad Ed drawings on her folder. When everyone actually started doing work, Eari had to show something so she asked Ami what it was all about, like she normally did. At lunch, Eari didn't eat anything, the queues were too long because they shared lunchtime with the year nines. Eari trudged to her geography lesson.

While Eari was skulking about, Ed was having fun. He had a lovely big lunch with afters and he was now sitting lazily on the sofa by the window watching cbeebies.

Eari worked lazily on her Volcanoes and Eathquakes booklet, earning her a good telling off from Miss Pesu. Luckily Eari only had ICT left, with Mr Fini, her tutor. She was forced to talk to Aya, because Aya would poke her if she didn't respond. "Are you alright Eari? You look a bit dopey..." Asked Mr Fini.

"Huh, no I'm fine...hey was that dopey comment ment to mean something!" Ami was going to go to Burokkuhauzu Park tonight so Eari got her mum to pick her up. She talked to Kageka and Mitsoka online for a little while before getting an early night.

Ed made himself comfortable in Eari's old room. Akane wouldn't let him have the bigger room because it was for Eari when she stayed over. The thought of him basically lying in Eari's old bed made him shiver. It was a bit wrong in some ways but you had to have a really dirty mind to keep thinking of it like that. Soon enough, Ed had fallen asleep.


	4. Sleeping

Eari was excited. She was staying at Akane's house until Sunday. Mind you, Eari was just happy she wasn't living on her own now. Then she realised she had to tell her mum something. "Hey mum, did you know grandma has an adoptive son?"

"Really?" She couldn't be bothered to reply, she wanted to get to school quickly. She practically flew to Ami's house she got there so quick, Ami was surprised. Ami failed to notice the backpack Eari kept fiddling with though. When she got to school, Eari shoved the backpack in her locker. Mr Fini noticed that morning that Eari was a lot more cheerful, probably because of his dopey comment. The other girls she sat with managed to find some way to take the piss out of him enough already, without Eari doing it too. Mr Atokinsan gave her her level and target in history, praising the drawing in the front of her book too. That made Eari even more cheerful and as she sat back in her seat next to Asuka, she looked at the drawing. It was of Yaya Mustang, her fan character which was Roys daughter. Its a long story. Miss Pesu noticed her working harder too. At the end of the day, Eari got her backpack out of her locker and began to walk to her nans. She had to meet Nadeshiko, Mitsoka and Poemu on Matari Puren at about half past three. She had to speed walk. She got there with perfect timing and she managed to see Kageka too. Kageka was asking after Ed, but when Eari phoned Akane there was something wrong. Eari assured Kageka that Ed was okay and left in a hurry with the other three.

"Bye Nadeshiko, Mitsoka!" Eari said before knocking on Akane's door. Akane answered.

"Hello there," she said. Eari entered.

"Whats wrong?"

"Its Ed, he hasn't come out of his room all day."

Eari nodded. "I'll go talk to him." She took off her shoes and went upstairs. She didn't bother to knock on the door because it was still like her room. Inside, Ed was curled up inside his blankets. On the bedside table there was half a glass of water that Akane must have put there. Eari shut the door behind her. She leaned over the bed and saw sweat on Eds face. Nightmares about Amestris. She shook Ed lightly and he instantly woke up. He sat up quickly, gasping for breath. "Here Ed, have some water." Eari helped him drink it. Ed regained a steady breath.

"Eari..."

"Nightmares huh? Happens to the best of us."

"It...was horrible..." Ed stuttered. Eari felt sorry for him because in truth, she hadn't had a nightmare for a couple of years now.

"Ed, you don't need to make yourself go over it again." He looked like he was going to be sick. Eari scooted over just in case. Luckily it didn't happen.

"I'm...glad you...woke me up..." his voice was tearing up.

"Ed..." It must have been a truly terrible dream.

"If...not..." Eari gave him a hug. She thought Roy was the only one that had nightmares. Nope, Ed did too. He had seen some truly terrible things. Ed was starting to make a wet patch in her blazer. Her reaction to that was to get Ed off her and take her blazer off. Great, now what? Making a curious face, Eari handed him the blazer and he cried into that. She went downstairs and took a few things up to Ed. This was his top, his trousers and the lunch he never ate. She went back upstairs and Ed looked like he was asleep in her blazer. She was releived when he opened one eye. She ate the little but of food that Akane had given her, while Ed munched on his. He was still eating when she had finished, so she decided to braid his hair. That was something she had always wanted to do, braid Eds hair. Another thing off her list. She left so he could put his clothes on, although she didn't really need to she did anyway, taking the plates into Akane.

"Is he alright now?" She asked. Eari nodded. "Thank you." Ed came down the stairs and got Eari to put cbeebies on for him. Eari didn't really want to watch something as childish as cbeebies, but it made Ed happy. Nadeshiko and Mitsoka came over with their sleeping bags and stuff because they were sleeping over as a birthday treat. Eari got Ed to ring Kageka because she was worried. They even got him to say 'Love you too' back to her before he put the phone down.

"I hope Kageka can sleepover next year," said Eari. "She gets lonely." The four began to make their way up the stairs into the room Eari stays in because there is a large amount of floor space.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Akane said. Eari blushed.

"Grandma! You're as bad as mum!" The four teens made up a camp thing in the room. Akane brought up some nibbles and torches, so they told spooky stories. Ed shared some Amestrian ones that made the girls cling onto eatchother. They fell asleep in the early hours of the morning.


	5. New Clothes And Yaoi

./apps/photos/ - pictures of Fallen Angel!

* * *

Eari rolled over. What was the time...it must have still been early. Was Ed still asleep? Eari opened one eye lazily and it turned out that he was still asleep. She sat up and began to wake Nadeshiko and Mitsoka up. She didn't want to, but there was something they had to do.

* * *

Ed woke up and there was nobody there. He shuffled down the stairs to Akane. "Hey, Akane, where are the girls?" He asked.

"They've gone out for a little while," Akane replied. Ed got very bored. Even cbeebies couldn't entertain him. Meanwhile Nadeshiko, Mitsoka and Eari were the opposite of Ed. They were having lots of fun. When they returned, it was about one o'clock. They went in through the back door and Ed zoomed to greet them.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!!!!" He shouted. Eari, Mitsoka and Nadeshiko grinned and held up the shopping bags that were in their hands.

About five minutes later, the three girls were sitting in the back garden. "C'mon Ed!" Eari shouted. "Whats taking you so long?" They heard a groan, then Ed appeared outside. His hair was down and he was wearing black skinny jeans. To match this he was wearing trainers, a black top and a grey hoodie.

"Amazing!" Nadeshiko and Eari said, praising their good choices.

"He looks emo..." said Mitsoka. Eari and Nadeshiko glared at him.

"He looks fine!" They said.

"Say cheese!" Eari held up a camera. The three had fun with the camera and then they went to Mitsoka's house to put the pictures on her laptop. Then the girls showed Ed EdXRoy yaoi and he was horrified.

"People actually write this stuff??" Exclaimed Ed.

"Its mostly girls around our age too..." Eari sighed. Then they came to a really gross bit and Eari and Mitsoka began screaming.

"Do they really need to scream..." Ed said after a while.

"It happens every time they see something like this..." Nadeshiko clicked the X button in the corner of the screen. Eari and Mitsoka stopped screaming, gasping for breath.

"People...are...disturbed..." Eari gasped. Then Ai came in.

"Who's that Mitsoka?" She asked.

"Ah! Ai, this is Ed," Eari replied.

"Ed?"

"Not the Ed you're thinking of," Mitsoka, Nadeshiko and Eari said. They went to the field behind Akane and Mitsoka's houses again. They played tag and hide and seek. They played with bubbles. Then Mitsoka's phone rang.

"Its Kageka..." Mitsoka handed the phone to Ed.

"I wonder what they talk about..." Eari began to daydream.

"Um, what are you doing?" Mitsoka asked.

"Am sending mental note to Kaname-sama..."

"What are you saying Eari?" Asked Nadeshiko.

"Get here quick..." After a while Ed got off the phone.

"She was just checking up on me..." he sighed.

"I think its sweet," Eari said sitting up. Ed sighed again."C'mon lets go get dinner." They walked to Akane's house and got toasties because Eari loves them. Eari kept bugging Ed to use his 'telepathic anime powers' to call upon Kaname-sama. He wouldn't do it. Even when she sat on him he refused. So she got off and began to watch cbeebies bedtime hour. She had really been getting into cbeebies lately. Stupid Ed. They went upstairs with nibbles and fell asleep by midnight.


	6. Sunday

.

* * *

Eari and Ed waved goodbye to Mitsoka and Nadeshiko early that morning. Although they were still half asleep. The two sat on the sofa watching cbeebies. There was a few hours left until Eari's mum would get there for sunday lunch. "I wonder if I'll ever return to Amestris," Ed thought aloud. Eari looked at him.

"Ed..." Ed looked at her confuzzled. She took his hand. "If theres anything you ever want to talk about..."

"Uh, yeah, whatever..." Ed obviously hadn't realised what he had just said. Eari sighed and slouched back into the sofa, watching cbeebies. Ed stared at the back of her head.

"What?"

"W-what do u mean?!"

"You were staring blankly at the back of my head..." She turned to him. "What is it?" Ed turned his head away and blushed.

"Its nothing!" Eari shrugged her shoulders and turned back to the television. Truth is Ed didn't know why he had been staring at the back of her head. After a while, the doorbell went. Eari went to the door while Ed did what Eari did when she was little. What she would do, was she would look out the window to see who it was. There was a brunette there, short for an adult.

"Mum!" The brunette stepped inside the house. Akane came out from the kitchen to greet her.

"Hello Ayaka!" She said. Ed stayed in his position, suddenly feeling a bit shy. Eari brought her mum into the living room.

"Mum, this is Ed," Eari pointed to the blonde who was still gazing aimlessly out the window. He turned around.

"Hello, I'm Ayaka," Ayaka said, sticking out her hand. Ed shook it.

"I'm Ed!" His confidence came back. Eari went to help Akane in the kitchen, while Ayaka asked Ed polite questions. Lunch was ready, so everyone went into the dining room and ate. Ed, Akane and Ayaka kept making a mess, Eari laughed at them, saying they all needed bibs. Ayaka stayed for a while, before she said it was time to go. Eari said her goodbyes then left.

"So," Ayaka said. "Ed, huh?"

"What about him?" Eari replied. Ayaka shrugged her shoulders suggestivly.

"He's alright isn't he?"

"Yes he is." Eari still didn't know what her mum was getting at.

"You seem quite close."

"We're good friends." Eari turned many shades of red. "Mum!"

"What?" Eari kept quiet. She got home and got in the bath. Then she went to bed.


	7. Christmas Fair

All in all had been a stressful week for Eari. She was feeling a little sick at the beginning, but she was recovering. On Friday she was like a maniac, so excited about the next day. She woke up early and began to get dressed. On went her black top, her black jeans and grey pumps with multicoloured stars. She packed her stuff, humming christmas songs. "Not that rubbish," moaned Ayaka. "Its too early."

"Its the 29th!" Eari replied. "As long as its passed my birthday, people can celebrate it as much as they want." She donned her red hoodie, put her money in her pocket and put her backpack on. "Ready!" Her and Ayaka made their way to the bus stop. Eari shoved her hands into her gloves. It was freezing. After ten minutes one pulled up. She was grateful. She fell back into her seat and remebered when her and Ed had got on the bus. Why was she thinking like this? Like Ed was gone forever? She would be seeing him soon. They got into town and went shoe zone. Eari bought some boots to complete her Ed costume. Ever since before she met Ed, she was putting together a costume type thing. She wasn't about to stop. The boots were the last thing she needed to complete it. Smiling, she handed the bag to Ayaka and got on the next bus. Mitsoka's mum called, so Eari said that they were on their way. When they got off, Ayaka went to help at the school fair while Eari went to Mitsoka's house. She rung the doorbell. Then Mitsoka answered. "My name is Barry and this is my butcher shop!" Eari exclaimed. She watched the english FMA barry the butcher episode on her DVD last night and when she heard that line she became obssessed with it. Her and Mitsoka were the only two in the house.

"What time shall we go to the fair?" Mitsoka asked several times.

"Dunno," Eari would reply each time. Eventually they made a decision and went to pick up Ed. When he answered the door Eari greeted Ed with a hug.

"Okay..." Ed stuttered. "What have I done?"

"Nothing, I have just been very bored," Eari replied. She began to tug the skin on his cheeks. "Is Akane coming?"

"No, she can't make it."

"Shame."

"I'll go get my coat." On the way there Ed talked about Kageka so much Eari was becoming sick of her like poison.

"Um, Ed, why are you talking about Kageka so much?"

"Huh, because shes my girlfriend." Eari started having a coughing fit. Not because of what Ed had just told her, but because she had something stuck in her throat. Although, it was something she didn't want to hear. Her face became red. Mitsoka patted her upper back. "You okay Eari?" Ed asked.

"Huh, yeah, fine.." Eari manged to say before going into another round of coughs. After a while the cough settled and they managed to continue their journey to the school. They weren't there for long, but Eari got some certain joy out of showing Ed all the different classrooms where she was once educated. Then they went back to Mitsoka's house and talked to Nadeshiko online. It was decided that Mitsoka's dad, her little brother, Mitsoka herself, Ed, Eari and Nadeshiko would go to the pub. They got bored and went into the beer garden. Then Ayaka gave Eari money they all went to Tesco's express and bought cookies and sushi. Then they went back to Mitsoka's house and typed in _Is Roy Mustang a pedophile_ into google. Then they found that some information.

_Paedophile-You know what_

_Pedophile-something to do with fireworks_

"Roy Mustang is both," Eari said with an evil smirk. That time they typed in _Is Roy Mustang a paedophile_ into google.

"I once asked 118 118 that," Mitsoka said.

"What did it say?" Eari, Nadeshiko and Ed asked, now interested.

"_If Roy Mustang has sexual feelings for children, then he is classed as a paedophile_."

"Typical of 118 118..." Eari muttered. They clicked on one of the results. It was a weird fanfic about a normal day. Its was boring, so Eari pushed Nadeshiko onto the floor and began to playfight. They then brought Mitsoka into it and the three were in this big bundle. Ed sat back, watching and laughing, he didn't want to get into any weird situations because of Kageka. Ed went to the loo.

"So, Eari, did you know that Ed is going out with Kageka?" Nadeshiko asked.

"He told me, someone forgot to mention it." Eari glared at Mitsoka.

"Aw, didn't you fancy Ed?" Eari felt her throat. No cough. Good or bad.

"No, not any more! I have Kaname-sama and Yuki!" Ed walked in at that moment. He smiled, Eari wasn't bothered by it. But on the inside she was. She didn't know why, she only had friendly feelings for him. All well, its probably just natural. They scrolled down and skimmed the text on the laptop. Ed and Roy having coffee...blah blah blah. _He felt the blonde panting underneath him..._wait..._HE FELT THE BLONDE PANTING UNDERNEATH HIM!_ Eari screamed her lungs out. Tears formed in her eyes.

"ITS TOO HORRIBLE!" Mitsoka scrolled down even more. It got worse. Mitsoka began screaming. It even made Nadeshiko shreik. Ed read it. Then he ran out the room. Hearing the door slam, Eari peered out the window to see Eds back making its way hurriedly towards its house. After a while Nadeshiko's father came to pick her up. Mitsoka and Eari had already had their dinner. Eari peered down at her Ed costume. She had gotten changed before they had gone to pick him up. She was wearing a black vest top, black jeans and a black cardigan. The rest of her outfit, her red hoodie, her white gloves which she called her Ed gloves and her new boots, were in the porch because they were outdoor clothes. They went to bed at about eleven o'clock.

* * *

In the morning Eari, Ai and Mitsoka began to play around. They were playing this warped version of FMA, being who they were in the roleplay.

Mitsoka=Al

Ai=Winry

Eari=Falman

Winry jumped on Alphonse's bed, which annoyed him very much. Al sat up ad pushed Winry off. Winry then started growling and rolled around on her own bed, pretending to be a cat. Falman got out of his sleeping bag and sat on Al's bed. The pair stared at the strange thing going by the name of Winry. Then she went rogue.

"Mr Elric, please go on ahead," Falman ordered. Al ran on ahead. Falman shot at Winry then followed, Winry hot on his heels. After fighting for another fifteen minutes, they all decided to get some breakfast.

Eari left that afternoon.


	8. A Random Intention

Eari had a funny feeling. She didn't know what, but it made her do something she never thought she would have. She got the bus to the girls school. She just sat perched on the wall outside. To pass the time she hummed Heart Station by Utada Hikaru. She sat there all day. The final bell went and Eari greeted her shocked friends. She saw Ed approach the school. "Hi Ed!" Eari said eagerly.

"Oh, hi Eari," he replied. He headed straight for Kageka.

"I...came to see you Ed..." Eari was saying strange things because she couldn't be coming to see Ed by sitting outside a girls school. Ed didn't care. He held Kageka's hand.

"Can we catch up some other time...I have plans with Kageka."

"Uh, sure." They walked off, hand in hand, Kageka glanced back and smirked and evil smirk back at Eari in victory.

'I won' it said. Eari looked at the other girls. They had walked off, leaving Eari beffudled with no idea how to get home.

"Congratulations!" Eari shouted at their backs. She sniffed and turned away, taking the long walk home. Luckily she got there safely. Ayaka just thought she had been at Amu's house. Later on, Eari got a phonecall. It was from Ed.

"Hey, Eari."

"Oh...hey Ed."

"I'm sorry about earlier."

"No its okay! I turned up out of the blue what do you expect!"

"Yeah. Kageka says shes sorry if she acted like a bitch."

"Oh-no! I wasn't thinking that at all!" Eari lied.

"Good. When are you next coming down this way?"

"I don't know, a couple of weeks?"

"Thats ages!"

"Yeah...but school finishes soon and then its christmas! You and Akane are still coming over right?"

"Still?"

"Well, Akane normally comes over so it shouldn't make any difference that we have one more right?"

"By the way, what is christmas?" Eari's jaw dropped.

"YOU DON'T HAVE CHRISTMAS AN AMESTRIS!"

"No." Eari took in a deep breath.

"Well, it started off, there was a woman called Mary and one day an angel flew down from heaven and said that she would give birth to a baby boy and that he would be the son of god. So Mary and her husband Joseph went on a long journey to Bethlehem. Thats where Mary gave birth to Jesus in a barn of something. Three kings gave Jesus gold, frankincense and mur and thats why we give eachother presents. And thats how christianity started! A whole different story though..."

"Wow..."

"Of course its not real though!"

"It isn't?"

"Well half the population think it is and half the population think it isn't. I think god doesn't exist because where is he when bad things happen? Bad things happen to good people, religous or not! If god were god, he would save anyone, no matter what race or anything. But he doesn't! Where is he all this time? On a sun lounger by a swimming pool with angels serving him lemonade!"


	9. Christmas!

It was March. Eari often thought about the past christmas with Ed.

* * *

_Jolly songs played in the background while Ayaka, Eari, Akane, Ed and Kuraivu sat around the christmas tree opening presents with smiles. Ed took a small square one. "A book?"_

_"Open it and see!" Eari said with a wink. Ed unrapped it and brushed a glove covered automail hand over the bold letters, _Fullmetal Alchemist_. "Eari thats brilliant!" He exclaimed, a smile on his face. "Yeah we kinda had a pact..." Eari laughed as all the presents which said 'To Edward' were in fact, book shaped. Ed joined in with Eari's laughing before they both settled._

_"Wow! I can't believe you eat this much!" Ed said at dinnertime. It was in fact, the first time he'd been over Eari's house except for that first time they met. "Ed, its christmas. People don't eat this much every day!" Ed happily munched on his roast dinner, Eari plopping a colourful paper hat on his head. After Eds food had supposedly settled, he took Eari's hand and led her upstairs. "Whats the matter Ed?" Eari asked. Something wasn't right. They walked into Eari's room which Akane was sleeping in and Ed got into it. Ed still holding her hand, Eari sat, confused, before automatically slipping under the heated covers. Thats when Ed turned to face her, serious face. He linked her hands with his and stared right into her eyes. Eari returned a blank expression. "Whats... wrong... " was all she managed to say through his gaze._

_"Eari..." Ed replied. "Somethings wrong."_

_"Eh? What do you mean?" Ed shrugged his shoulders._

_"I don't know, I feel it in the air..."_

_"As you're doing your hair..."_

_"Shut up. Get back on track."_

_"Sorry, I like that song."_

_"Whatever. It just doesn't feel right. Be careful."_

_"Oh..." Eari blushed. "Thank you."_

_"And Eari?"_

_"Mm?"_

_"If I ever have to return to Amestris... for whatever reason, promise you'll come with me?" A shocked expressioned plastered her face and all she could blurt out was "What about Kageka?" Ed shrugged his shoulders. "I really want to keep this promise between you and me. Kageka may be my girlfriend, but that's nothing compared to a best friend!" Eari smiled._

_"I promise."_

_"Good." They let go of eachothers hands and got out of bed, going downstairs. Eari straightened out her hair so it didn't look like they had been doing... anything._


	10. The Time Has Come

Eari had thought and gone over that scene many times. Until one day, Ed turned up outside her school. Completely dumbfounded and yet not sure whether it was actually him, she loitered in the doorway. Then Ed came over. "Hey Eari."

"Holy shit Ed it really is you!" Ed nodded. "Whats the matter?" He looked her straight in the face.

"Its time." Eari nodded.

"Hey Eari who's this?" Eari stiffened as Ami's voice shot through her.

"This is Ed..." Eari pulled a face as her and Daiki kissed eachother playfully. Then someone tapped Eari's shoulder. She turned around and saw Daichi, arms outstretched. She gave him a hug and when she looked at Ed afterwards, he had a confused look. "Are you walking home?" Asked Ami.

"I dunno," replied Eari. She looked at Ed.

"I suppose we could go that way..." So they began walking home.

"Whats up?" Eari asked Eds still confused look.

"That boy gave me a glare..." Eari thought. Daichi must have glared at him over her shoulder.

"Don't worry about him, he's just jelous. He treats me like barely anyone then when someone else comes along he gets protective."

"Why would he get jelous?"

"Because..." Eari thought for a minute, before turning to Ed. "I has no clue." Ed laughed at the face Eari had pulled and ruffled her hair. "Don't do that you'll mess it up!"

"So," came a voice from behind them, it was Ami. "How did you guys meet?"

"H-he's my grandmothers adoptive son..." Eari knew what was processing through Ami's mind when she said things in that tone. Ami looked at Edward. "Really?"

"Y-yeah," Eari replied.

"How come he came to pick you up?"

"Oh! He was just passing."

"Yeah, I was walking around this way and I thought I'd come and say hi," Ed said. Eari took Eds jacket by the shoulder and pulled him close so he could hear her whisper (God it sucks to be small). "Hey, Ed. How come you knew where my school was anyway?"

"Well I guessed you had to go to the closed one to your house, so caught the bus and wondered around, asking people where it was. Trust me, your school is quite a trekk from where you live."

"Yeah, I know."

"Listen, it was stupid to just turn up like that, unexpected, with no plans."

"But you said it was time."

"Yes, the little itching feeling just got stronger. It is time to stop whatever it is, but we can't stop it now. Pop over tomorrow, we'll get Nadeshiko and Mitsoka round and we'll figure this out. I promise." Ed pulled away from Eari and walked down the road, whereas Eari had to turn right. Ed waved goodbye then carried on. Eari's eyes widened. Now she was stuck with Daiki and Ami! As soon as she could, she turned a corner a way they didn't go.

* * *

**Wow, my chapters are getting shorter and shorter! It sucks D= Big battle and finale next chapter! Its gonna be great!**


	11. The End

**Here it is! The finale! XD**

* * *

Eari looked up at Eds face. Never had he looked so serious. It scared her. Ed was back in his old clothes, it was time for a big battle. Wearing the clothes he got from Amestris must have given him a massive testosterone boost or something. Eari didn't know and she wasn't sure if she wanted to. "So..." Nadeshiko interuppted (thank god) Eari's thoughts. "We're just going to follow your nose?"

"Basically," Ed replied. With this strange feeling, he could probably trace where the negative stuff was coming from, so they could defeat it. Eari hugged Akane goodbye. Akane kissed her on the cheek, held her head in her hands and said "Be safe."

"Thanks grandma, I will." They left the house and walked up the road, preparing for their journey.

* * *

Eari had to blink twice because things where becoming more familiar and more familiar. She looked to the right at the allotments next to the houses... She lent against the iron gate. "Holy cow!"

"Whats wrong Eari?" Asked Nadeshiko. Eari turned to face them.

"This is the back gate to my school..."

"Wow," Mitsoka approached Eari.

"I guess anything is possible," said Ed.

"Y-yeah. Don't worry, the back gate is easy to climb over," Eari started to climb over the gate, wanting to press on. The others began climbing over after her. It was saturday, so the car park was empty. They came to the door leading to the English corridor. "You can't get in," Eari told them. "You can only get out this way." Ed smashed the window with his automail arm and opened the door. "Okay, then, Ed just changed that." They walked into the school.

"This way," Ed began walking towards drama. He entered Dr2 with the girls behing him.

"Nothing wrong in here," Mitsoka said, just before the door shut behind them.

"Wh-who did that??" Eari asked. Everyone shook their heads. Then something walked out of the shadows. It was Eari's headmistress. "M-miss H-hannaford???" Ed put Eari behind him.

"Be careful Eari, this is the negative force." Eari's eyes widened.

"My, my, what a smart little boy. Shame those words... will be your last!" All of a sudden Miss Hannaford pounced at Ed, baring fangs and claws. Ed jumped out the way, bringing Eari with him. The creature began to chase Ed, before giving up and turning to Eari. "Eari, you've been in trouble with me before, time to give you a proper punishment!" A massive claw came flying at Eari. Eari jumped to her feet and ran to the door, desperately trying to unlock it. It had been Eari's drama room for two years now and she knew it had never been an easy door. Ed realised he had to buy the girls time to escape, so he lunged at the creature, making it more irritated. Mitsoka got the door open and her and Nadeshiko ran behind Eari. Eari ran to the main hall, the door was conviniently unlocked. They got inside and heard crashing. Ed was running to them, the creature following. Ed ran into the main hall and when the creature burst in the crash was so powerful that it made everyone fall over. Then the creature slashed at a vunerable Nadeshiko, giving her a massive cut down her arm. The instant loss of blood made Nadeshiko black out, Eari wasn't sure whether she'd ever black in again. The creature began swinging at Eari again, Eari running away. Then, with the other claw, slashed at Mitsoka who was hiding behind some chairs and thought was safe. Mitsoka stumbled out of her hiding place, walking towards Eari to protect her. Ed took Mitsoka's shoulders, before she slipped out of them onto the floor. The creature let out an evil laugh. "I am the homunculus of the North Pacific!"

"Homun-" Eari started.

"-culus!" Ed finished. Then the one of the creatures claws stabbed Eari right in the stomach. It removed the claw and Eari fell to the ground like a ragdoll. Blood covered the floor. Eari's eyesight was blurred, but in her last breath, she saw Edward desperatly trying to finish to creature off.

* * *

**Dun dun dun!!!!!! Don't worry, there is a sequel coming. My wordpad spazzed so sorry if it looks different halfway through or something! XD**


End file.
